looroufandomcom-20200214-history
Elphindale
Introductory Note: Elphindale is definitely not Phandalin. No ma’am. Elphindale provides DMs the opportunity to run the Starter Adventure that Must Not Be Named in the Lands of Loorou Setting, providing DMs and players a larger context for the adventure, as well as providing a ready set of hooks for further adventures after the Starter Adventure. The surroundings of Elphindale are being populated by appropriately reskinned locales. Description Elphindale is a mainly human village located in the northeastern portions of the Lands of Loorou, due east of Cordonis and due north of Orvain. It was raided by orcs around a century prior to the Influx and subsequently abandoned. It was eventually resettled, however, and Elphindale became a frontier settlement of farmers and prospectors looking for wealth in the Stormshield Mountains and the Stormwood. Places of Interest * Rockmount Tavern: A modest inn that was run by a short, friendly young human man named Nedley Rockmount. Nedley came from south of Orvain, seeking opportunity in prospecting like many others. He soon found that he knew more about running a tavern than mining, and so he established the tavern. * Thenbar's Chandlery: The biggest trading post in Elphindale, staying open from sunup to sundown. It was run by a lean and balding, middle-aged man with a kindly manner, Marley Thenbar. * Dameter Orchard: An orchard field with the simple cottage of a silver-haired half-elf named Rinad Dameter. Rinad was a retired chevalier in the lands of the Coast. When he retired, he returned to the Loorou region, which was his original home. * The Kilian Tree: A weapons, armour and general supplier operated by the Kilians. The master of this post is a sharp-tongued woman named Nielle Kilian. * Elphindale Miner's Exchange: A trading post where miners have their finds weighed and paid out. The Burgomeister's records are kept here, with responsibility of no local lord. The exchange is run by an ambitious and calculating human woman named Lehja Barbary. Covert: Lehja is an agent of the Sundered. * Elderberry Farm: A simple farm that is run by a wise female halfling named Niqole Elderberry (and her son Guppy). She is long-time friends with the druid, Reidoth. * of Luck: A small shrine made of stone from the ruins and Phandalin's only temple, dedicated to Tymora. It was in the care of a zealous young elf and member of the Harpers, Sister Garaele. * The Flying Gnome: A rundown, dirty, and dangerous watering hole. It is known for being frequented by a bandit group, the Crimson Fists. It is operated by a surly female dwarf named Brunhild. * Burgomeister's Hall: A small building that served as the town's council building. It also houses a small, but serviceable jail in the cellar. It is run by the Burgomeister, Eastly. * Theralta Manor: More of a castle than a manor, it was an ancient building that was abandoned after the orc raids of year. The cellars were turned into the hideout of the Crimson Fists. The cellars once served as a safe haven when the estate was attacked. It also served as a resting place for the deceased members of the Theralta family. Notable NPCs * Marley Thenbar * Niqole Elderberry * Guppy Elderberry * Nielle Kilian * Rinad Dameter * Lehja Barbary * Burman Eastly * Brunhild Notable Events section will begin to be populated once [https://the-lands-of-loorou.fandom.com/wiki/The_Faction_Metagame the Faction Metagame and regular one-shots begin.] Surrounding Areas * Nearby ** Stormshield Mountains ** Stormsedge Cliff ** Conyberry ** of Thundertree ** Mount Drakefang ** Echo Cave * Neighbouring Regions ** Orvain, a city due South ** Cordonis, a city due West ** Xarth, a city to the Southwest Category:Location Category:Town